1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of make-up and its application. More specifically the present invention relates to inter-related methods of applying pigment material in the form of eye shadow, blush pigment powder or face powder, or eyelash or other cosmetic pigment material to the surface of an applicator structure such as an applicator pad in discrete locations, and optionally in multiple colors, to form any one of numerous patterns for transfer to the skin or eyelashes of a user. The first method includes steps of printing a desired pigment material pattern onto a sheet formed of at least one and preferably a plurality of laterally interconnected applicator structures with a silk screen apparatus. The second method includes the steps of printing a desired pigment material in a desired pattern onto the sheet with an electrostatic printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been methods for providing and delivering cosmetic pigment powder onto user skin. In most instances, pigment powder is pressed into a flat cake and placed in a recess within a bottom panel of a hinged case, so that quantities of the pigment powder can be gather on a brush or pad by sliding the brush or pad over the surface of the cake and then deposited onto the user skin by sliding the brush or pad over the skin. Alternatively the pigment powder or powder cake is simply loose in a box, and once again is extracted with a brush or pad. A problem with these prior powder configurations and methods of application have been that it is difficult or impossible to deliver a precise pigment pattern onto the user skin. Another problem has been that the case or box and application brushes are bulky to carry and are not disposable with each use, so that the user is almost never free of them.
The present applicant developed a disposable applicator pad having a desired pigment material pattern on its surface, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,040, issued on Aug. 11, 1992. While the disclosed applicator pad solves many of the problems identified, no suitable method of production is revealed in this reference. What is needed is a method of rapidly and economically producing a disposable applicator structure such as a pad having a precisely defined desired pigment pattern on its surface for direct application and transfer onto a user skin.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method of depositing cosmetic pigment material onto an applicator structure such as a pad in a specific arrangement defining a desired pattern of one or more colors, so that at least some of the deposited pigment material is free to transfer onto the skin of a user upon pressing the deposited pigment material on the pad against the skin of the user, thereby recreating with precision a mirror image of the pattern on the user skin.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a method of depositing which is rapid, hygienic, can print pigment patterns on numerous pads simultaneously and, since the pigment is printed directly on the pad itself, does not require separate pigment material powder cakes or brushes and thus saves space.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide which creates a pad which is economically suitable for one-time pad use and is readily disposable.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a method which is highly economical to practice.
The present invention accomplishes the above-stated objectives, as well as others, as may be determined by a fair reading and interpretation of the entire specification.
A method is provided of applying cosmetic pigment powder onto an applicator structure sheet in a desired pigment pattern, including the steps of providing an applicator structure sheet formed of at least one and preferably several laterally interconnected applicator structures; providing a silk screen apparatus having a piece of stencil silk or equivalent stencil sheet material known as bolting cloth stretched across a wooden frame; dissolving cosmetic pigment powder in a suspension liquid; creating a stencil including a desired pattern for one applicator structure; placing the stencil onto the stencil sheet material, which acts as a support; using a squeegee or equivalent device to force the pigment liquid through the open areas in the stencil and through the silk screen onto the applicator structure sheet and thereby printing the at least one, or arrayed several patterns, onto the applicator structure sheet; and removing the applicator structure sheet from the apparatus.
Where the sheet includes several applicator structures, comprising the additional step of separating said several applicator structures from each other. The step of creating the stencil preferably includes the steps of producing a photographic image of the desired pigment pattern.
The step of creating the stencil optionally includes the steps of mixing the pigment powder with one of shellac and glue to form a pigment fluid; and painting the pigment fluid onto the stencil sheet material. The step of creating the stencil alternatively includes the steps of mixing the pigment powder with one of peccim and water to form a pigment liquid; and painting the pigment fluid onto the stencil sheet material. The applicator structure sheet preferably includes one of: pelen and sponge material.
A method of applying cosmetic pigment powder onto an applicator structure sheet in a desired pigment pattern, including the steps of providing an applicator structure sheet formed of at least one applicator structure; providing a pigment depositing apparatus having a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive support charged plate, where the layer is charged electrostatically with ions, the polarity of the charge depending on the type of photoconductive insulating layer selected, and having a pigment receiving sheet entry structure; placing an electrical charge on a quantity of pigment powder; placing the quantity of pigment powder into the pigment depositing apparatus; placing a sheet including at least one applicator structure into the pigment receiving sheet entry structure; placing a guidance image of a pattern in the apparatus; activating the apparatus printing elements to draw the sheet through its printing mechanism and printing the pigment powder onto the sheet in a configuration corresponding to the guidance image; so that the charged pigment powder is transferred to the applicator structure sheet in concentrations corresponding to the charge concentrations on the applicator structure sheet and the image is printed onto the applicator structure sheet; and removing the applicator structure sheet.
Where the applicator structure sheet includes several applicator structures, and the method includes the additional step of separating the applicator structures from each other. The apparatus preferably additionally includes a transparent scan support glass sheet, where the guidance image of the desired pattern is placed into the apparatus by placing an image sheet marked with the desired pattern onto the scan support glass sheet. Where the apparatus additionally includes a computer monitor having a computer screen, and where the guidance image of the desired pattern is placed into the apparatus by generating the guidance image on the computer screen, the method includes the step of generating the guidance image on the computer screen using graphics software.
The step of the apparatus printing the pigment powder onto the applicator software sheet includes the steps of sprinkling the pigment powder over the charge plate so that areas of the layer subjected to light lose a varying portion of their charge depending upon the intensity of the illumination and so that the powder adheres to those areas of the layer that have retained their charge; placing the charge plate on the applicator structure sheet; and applying a charge of the same polarity as the initial charge applied to the photoconductive insulating layer over the back of the applicator structure sheet. The method preferably includes the additional step of providing a sheet formed of several laterally interconnected applicator structures.
The step of placing the quantity of pigment powder into the apparatus preferably includes the steps of mixing the pigment powder with a liquid to form a pigment liquid; and delivering the pigment liquid into a pigment receptacle; and placing the pigment receptacle into the apparatus. The step of placing the quantity of pigment powder into the apparatus preferably includes the steps of placing the pigment powder into a pigment powder cartridge; and placing the pigment powder cartridge into the apparatus.